jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Arthurus Tirion Gallant
Known by many names, trained by many men, Arthurus Tirion Gallant, known to many as Lord Gallant, or his Alias "Ragtag", Arthurus has spent years searching the Galaxy for more knowledge of his favorite subject: The Elements. Biography Birth (Pre JvS) Born to a Jedi mother, Micaih Faye Gallant, and a Jedi father, Delion de Gallant, upon the planet of Anobis, Arthurus has always lived a path of honor, respect, knowledge, and virtue. When he was young, his parents were brutally killed by an assassin, leaving Arthurus to fend for himself. Upon the age of 18, Arthurus had received his first taste of two things that would later nearly consume his life forever... The Force, and The Elements. Young Adulthood (JvS 1.0) Arthurus had felt the force once before. It had never manifested as powerfully as it had until a month after his 18th birthday, when his path changed drastically. Caught in danger during a rebellion in a small desolate city upon Anobis, Arthurus had prayed to the sky and the earth for protection, to save him from despair. As if answered, the earth shook and the wall in front of him collapsed, crushing the men who had attempted to kill him. Taking this into consideration, Arthurus began to question why such a coincidence would occur when he reached into his feelings. As he began to study himself more he discovered the link between his passion, and that unknown power. He began to train in that small city, fighting off bandits and rebels, protecting the city. He was truly worthy of his last name, "Gallant", a word known to his family to represent Honor, Valor, Chivalry, and Respect. As he learned to control this power, another side of him grew with it. Unbeknownst to him this was his second self, an entity which would threaten his being and his reputation, his Anti-hero. It would not manifest itself for many years, but it would become the very thing he lived in defiance of. It was then he began to wonder of the outside world, and what lied beyond that world itself. The New Jedi Order (NJO) (JvS 1.0) With each passing day, Arthurus began to search for more answers, answers that could not be found inside his now peaceful little town. He began to travel, searching for any clues on how to best master his powers, and control them for his ideals. Finally a clue told him of Orders located around the Galaxy, where men and women like him could be found, with plenty more to teach. With this tidbit in mind, Arthurus sold his house, bought a Star Fighter, and set out for the first planet he had been informed contained an Order... Haruun Kal. Upon arriving upon Haruun Kal, Arthurus had noticed a slight difference in the world. He could feel force users in this Planet's being. He searched them out at first, but in the end, his searches brought nothing. But his questions had been heard, by someone who changed his life forever. Mace Jhiera Vos. The woman had heard him ask about the order at one of the various locales, and had followed him back to his ship. It was there he had been confronted by her, and ultimately asked to join them, the New Jedi Order. A relatively small Order by most standards, the Order consisted of about 30 people. Of them, the most notable were: Mace, Sa'ric Saban, the Jedi known as Caoimhin, and future Mandalor (sic) Cassus Fett. The NJO protected but a few planets and remained closely aligned to a fellow Order that watched over his homeworld of Anobis: The Emerald Order, the Order led by brilliant Jedi such as Master Benye-Cali and Master Vesten Kortaan. Under their tutelage, Arthurus began to evolve as a being, both physically, and intellectually. His forte was his mind, and slowly he began to learn to outthink his opponents rather than outfight, and thus began his path as a Sage. He had meanwhile begun to learn more about the Elements, and how to manipulate them with what the Masters called "The Force". At first, it was raising and lowering the ground, or changing a flame's shape or direction. But slowly, he began to create living elementals, small creatures based solely on one element, such as Earth Golems, Water Snakes, Fire Hounds, and Wind Eagles. It was through these that Arthurus began to rely on for battle, and his physical training waned. Haruun Kal served as the NJO's base of operations, however it was Anobis, home of the EO, that served as their homeworld. Arthurus learned much, and the growing power of these two Orders did not go by unheeded. The enemy Arthurus learned to know as the Sith had begun to take irritance of the EO's bravado and power, and within the few years that followed, battles waged on in Anobis's orbit and terrain. The Jedi off world saw the Emerald Order as a statement, as a testament to the resolve of the Jedi, that after the many attacks, the Order yet stood, as if daring the Sith to try and defeat them, and that the Jedi would never waver. Darkness Falls (JvS 1.0) Arthurus, however saw the EO in a new light. The Jedi killed Sith, the Sith, in turn, killed Jedi. A bloody ending no matter who won. Arthurus never wanted fights, only peace... at first he saw that path through Jedi ordeals. His anger towards his fellow Jedi for their hatred towards Sith soon caused him to become irrational, and soon he found himself exiled for a year for protecting a Sith from Jedi harm. During his Exile, he happened across the small, tranquil, dormant planet of Osarian, where he encountered two more Jedi, the peaceful and likeminded Tebana Sor, and Aron Kellemann. His time spent among them caused his rash thoughts to cool off, and his hatred for the peacebreaking Sith returned. Training with Aron taught him valuable Military techniques that, at the support of the Osarians, caused him to take interest in a new field: Military Strategy. He soon joined up into the Jedi Army, gaining power and status as a True Jedi, one who followed the Jedi Code to the t. He specialized in Diplomacy and Strategy, one who preferred to do battle with words rather than weapons. His ideals eventually earned him a place as Commander of the Outer East Rim forces, directly opposing the Sith force known as the CDDC, and the CDDC's main Strategist and Commander of Operations, Tanith Daesavio. Tanith and Arthurus were of like minds, and Arthurus felt a kindling with this Sith who seemed to want nothing more to do with war than he did. With a few stipulations, a Treaty was established between the two, ceasing all Warfare in their zone. This treaty was a frail one, damaged by Jedi and Sith alike. Unable to see the world through the eyes of the Commander, a few rebellious acts upon the planets the treaty shared nearly broke the treaty a few times. By the time all was said and done, Arthurus found himself in front of a military tribunal. He was judged guilty for Conspiracy Against the Jedi, as well as Acting Without Consent of Superior Officers. Under those two charges, Arthurus was stripped of Rank, and Title, and was condemmed from the Jedi Ranks for good. Some, to this day, still believe Arthurus had not done a thing wrong, others still believe he planned to one day turn upon them. Arthurus took his exile well, and sought solace in the few people who still supported him, with or without Rank or Title, Tebana Sor, and Tanith Daesavio among them. Tebana could only see the purity of Arthurus's desires, and urged him to never waver. But the damage was too great to the once respected man, and bitterness and anger began to eat at his resolve. Eventually, with the urgings of Tanith, Arthurus chose to join that which he once hated most of all: the Sith. Tebana was devastated, the Jedi who exiled him thought they knew all along that he would one day turn. Arthurus went with Tanith to Kashyyyk, serving her under the name Arthur Tyr, her personal Guardian and friend. He became a part of the Kashyyyk Sith Order, and soon he participated in some of the fights against his own homeworld... Anobis. He had returned to the EO, but for the other side. His friends could no longer recognize him, his body changed and tainted with the Darker side of the Force. A Meeting with the Future Matriarch (JvS 1.0-1.5) Arthurus, who had gone into a fury at his once loyal friends, was now beginning to have doubts. Why was he ruining his homeworld, why was he hurting his friends? He wondered these things during his year in the KSO until an old friend of Tanith's spoke with him... Cassus Fett. The man once known as the brash drunkard of the NJO was now Mandalor, and was a close friend of Tanith's. Arthurus felt a connection to his lighter side, the side he had locked away so long ago. Arthurus was then introduced to his bodyguard, the Fist of the Mandalor, the third most important person in his life... Sabine Luella Vessler. Arthurus was intrigued. He couldnt understand why she desired to follow Cassus so, why she put up with him all those years.He spent days with Sabine, learning the Mando'a language and earning his pay. He eventually left the KSO, choosing to follow the path of a Sage as he rekindled a lost passion for the Elements, and, under the alias Rundas Phrygis, began to study the ice and how to control it. He spent 3 years roaming the Galaxy, enduring the cold, icy enviroments the world threw at him. In those 3 years, Sabine had joined with a friend of hers and rebuilt an Ancient Coven of Witches known as the Nightsisters. The Nightsisters were growing, and their mastery of the Elements allured to Arthurus, and soon Arthurus found himself a Guardian of the Nightsisters, protecting them with his life while learning how to master the elements. He had obtained the Jedi Consular and Sith Sage titles respectively, the only knowledge he now thirsted was that of the elements. Through the first 6 months, Arthurus had difficulty earing the respect of the Nightsisters, a proverbian pawn in their games. He took a liking to one particular Nightsister, one named Sara Stormcrow, and as circumstances eventually allowed, the were united as a couple. This was short lived however, as Sara became reclusive and the two began to drift apart, leaving Arthurus drained. A recently arrived Nightsister took notice, a particular Nightsister named Re-L Mayer, who had since become Head Medic of the Citadel. She took Arthurus in and eventually captured his heart, and mothered two daughters, Henrietta Mayer Gallant and Lynn Mayer Gallant, and a son, Oriain Arthuro Gallant, by him. Gallant is Head Guardian of the Nightsisters and commands nearly all 120,000 Guardian Army forces. His fleet is somewhat of a mystery, but it remains what is accepted galatically as within rules. Since then, time has become a standstill upon Dathomir, where Arthurus still lives. Re-L comes and goes, but Arthurus and his 3 kids live on. Visitors are advised to give a heads up to Arthurus before arriving upon the planet, lest the Guardians be upon them. Description Jedi Form *Hair: Sky Blue, short and spiked. *Eyes: Turquoise *Skin: Slightly Tanned, Scarless *Armor: Sky Blue robes, with Black Trim *Weapons: 1xLight-Javelin (Cyan) *Age: 35ish Sith Form *Hair: Crimson, Medium and slicked back. *Eyes: Brown, dark like the earth. *Skin: Pretty Tanned, Scars below left eye down to jaw, and one across his chest *Armor: Black Plate Armor with Spikes, Red Trim *Weapons: 1xLight-Javelin (Red) *Age: 35ish Sage/Consular Form (Regular Form) *Hair: Brown, Medium length and spiked. *Eyes: Hazel *Skin: Fair skinned, with one scar going from left eye down to jaw. *Armor: Silver robes, with Black Trim *Weapons: 1xLight-Javelin (Silver) *Age: 35ish The Man behind The Sage Just a young Canadian Male, 20, born in raised in Winnipeg MB Canada. Im a History Major with a minor in Architecture and I enjoy reading war novels and war related materials. I enjoy Rugby and work part time at a local Sobey's supermarket branch. My writing style is often brief, but cumulative, meaning I am usually there and able to respond immediately. I am still semi-novice at Space Warfare, as all the little info about Space Ship specs and armaments boggle my mind. Im always open for an RP, and can be reached on JvS by my main Lord Gallant, or my alt, Damon Ryan Oriain. I excel in Tactical warfare and prefer to let other handle specifics of warships. I am a semi skilled CQC fighter who employs Elemental techniques into my Light Javelins to confuse and disorient my foes. Category:Characters